Christmas Carols Inspired by Winx and Co
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: After nearly a year hiatus this story is back with new songs! Please sit back and relax as I proudly present some new songs.
1. 1st song: Santa looks like Riven

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club (if I did their clothes and shoes would be so much better- and less revealing) and I don't own the original songs. Just the new lyrics.**

**First song: There's a Santa who Looks a lot Like Riven (poor Santa)**

**Sung to the Tune of: It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas**

There's a Santa who looks a lot like Riven.

Cherry hair, scowl and all.

Take a look at that angry man.

Sittin' in Santa's chair and you'll see he isn't that jolly man at all.

There's a Santa who looks a lot like Riven.

Glaring at me know.

'Cause I sat in his lap

And I decided to take his beard off.

Now the weirdest sight to see.

Is the scene that will be,

That Santa wanna be chasin' me around the mall.

I dodged him at Nine West, then at Payless, and at Sephora too.

But at Star Bucks I ran out of luck because Riven wanted a cappuccino too.

We got as far as Build a bear and then the little girls too began to glare.

When a riot began there and then I ran off again.

I bet the boys at Red Fountain and the Winx girls can't wait to hear of,

where Riven's been.

That Santa who looks a lot like Riven.

Is sitting in his plush chair again

And I saw Musa in line

So I can't wait to see what'll happen then

That Santa who looks a lot like Riven

Just got revealed again.

By his fairy girl friend who pulled off his beard

And things got really weird.

I think Riven will soon go around the bend.

**_The end._**

**Well, of this song, tell me what you think. I believe I may try to do Silent Night next with the Trix. Now that's comedy! Click on the pretty blue box and donate your time. And Hawk I really don't know where or how I come up with this- but it could be my complete lack of sanity.**


	2. 2nd Song: Silent Night, Yeah Right

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Co.**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are mine all mine! And I own Flora and Musa- yes I do!**

**Song two: Silent Night Yeah Right **

**Sung to the Tune of: You guess it Silent Night!**

Silent night, oh yeah right.

Everything's calm and everything's bright- at Alfea that is

But around Cloud Tower The witches they plot.

To do things that even bad girls really should not.

There won't be much sleep in Alfea soon. No there won't be sleep in Alfea soon.

Silent night, no I don't think you heard right.

Those fairies are going to quake at this sight.

Round the school the Trix sisters gather.

Then they rush in and the presents they break and scatter.

Oh my God look at that mess!

Stella cries out in distress.

Silent night, oh no there's gonna be a fight.

Over to Cloud Tower the fairies alight.

Setting fuzzy frilly things on beds and chairs.

Catching the witches unaware.

Hell yeah revenge is sweet.

One more verse will make this song complete.

Silent night, those witches got a fright.

Seeing fuzzy cute things over there.

Really isn't right

Icy tripped over a cute pink duck.

Stormy found that she was in fuzzy pink stuff- just her luck.

Darcy starts laughing at it all, oh yeah there could be a brawl.

**_End_**

**If you are reading this, you have completed chapter two congratulations. Thank you to Purple Nova 823 for reviewing the first song. If you have read this one, but not the first song! What are you waiting for? Read and review while I think of what else to do. Suggestions for songs will be appreciated too.**


	3. 3rd Song:Riven the Pink Haired Spc

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associat**es

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are mine all mine! And I own Flora and Musa- yes I do! Thanks to Rose 2005 for this idea. If you bust a vein laughing hunt her down!**

**Song Three: Riven the Pink Haired Specialist**

**Sung to the tune of: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer**

You know Timmy and Brandon and Sky and Helia (and a lot of OCs)

But do you recall, the most famous specialist of all?

Riven the pink haired specialist

Had some very shiny hair. (Like a light bulb)

And if you ever saw it.

You just couldn't help but stare (o.O)

All of the other specialists

Used to think he was lame. (like a one legged duck)

They thought he was obsessive or something.

To spend that much time on his mane. (what the **bleep**)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve.

Santa came to say (Ho, ho, ho, ho)

Riven with your hair so bright,

Won't you guide my sleigh to night?

Then all the specialists loved him

But Riven wasn't having any of that.

He made the meanest ones- buy him a few new hats.

**_I did another one!_**

**Thanks to Rogue Scholar07, Rose 2005, Hawk Mad, Ragnarok Destroyer and PurpleNova823 (the last two reviewed both chapters!) Do the same and give some ideas too.**

**PS: I am more of the opinion that Riven's hair is magenta- but pink works too.**


	4. 4th Song: 12 Days of Christmas Winxed

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: The lyrics are mine. I also own Flora, Musa and Layla. Dogs eat applesauce to protect the ozone layer. **

**Dedication:** **This is dedicated to Rose 2005 for the idea of 12 days of Christmas and to Purple Nova who is doing a side splitting job of regular song parodies.**

**Song Four: The Twelve Days of Christmas Winxed**

**Sung to the Tune of: If you can't figure it out, I don't know what to say.**

On the first day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: The Solaria Ring.

On the second day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring .

On the third day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Three witches fighting! Two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring .

On the fourth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Four Codatorta clones cursing! Three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring .

On the fifth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Five specialists in Santa get up! Four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the sixth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Six fairies flying! Five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the seventh day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the eighth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed fan gave to me: Eight homework eating plants! Seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the ninth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Nine weapons that make things explode! Eight homework eating plants, seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the tenth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Ten Riven clones! Nine weapons that make things explode! Eight homework eating plants, seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the eleventh day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: All Eleven Italian Winx dolls! Ten Riven clones! Nine weapons that make things explode, eight homework eating plants, seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Winx obsessed friend gave to me: Twelve pixies! All Eleven Italian Winx dolls! Ten Riven clones nine weapons that make things explode, eight homework eating plants, seven songs from Musa, six fairies flying, five specialists in Santa get up, four Codatorta clones cursing, three witches fighting, two of Stella's sandwiches, and the Solaria Ring.

_**Whew! That was tough! But I included everyone!**_

**Thank you to: Ragnarok Destroyer, PurpleNova823, Rose2005, Musa Girl 15, Kikii Ember and Charmed Millie! Keep those reviews coming!**


	5. 5th song: Down thru the Chimney w Icy

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to drink Egg Nog and pass out in front of the TV **

**Dedication:** **This is dedicated to Icy, chocolate covered peanuts and Grampa Lou from Rugrats. Oh, everyone who read this story so far- you poor people.**

**Song Five: Down Through the Chimney With Icy Trix**

**Sung to the Tune of: Up on the House Top**

Up on the school top duck feet pause.

Out jumps evil young Icy Claus.

Down through the chimney with lots of tricks.

It's enough to make someone sick.

Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know. Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know.

Up on the school top click, click, click.

Down through the chimney with Icy Trix

First comes the stocking of little Bloom

Hey Icy! Get out of her room.

I don't think she really wanted that coffin made of ice.

Oh well, no one said Icy Claus was nice.

Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know. Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know.

Up on the school top click, click, click.

Down through the chimney with Icy Trix

Next comes the stocking of prince Skye.

I think Icy has something to make him cry.

Look there's a letter of disinheritance.

Damn that boy has some mean parents!

Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know. Ho, ho, ho. She's evil you know.

Up on the school top click, click, click.

Down through the chimney with Icy Trix

_**Yes, I wrote another one. Read and worship- I mean review!**_

**Review shout outs: Hawk Mad, MusaGirl15, Charmed Millie, Kikii Ember, Ragnarok Destroyer, Purple Nova823- Hey I like Riven, I think there should be 10 of him! Oh, and sorry for not crediting you as well. And Bubbly Shell- Hmm, O Holy Night? It's one of my favorites, so yes consider it done. **


	6. 6th Song: Icy got run Over by a Reindeer

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Note: I know I said I'd do Oh Holy Night next. But I haven't been inspired. So here's another song**

**Disclaimer: Take out that paragraph and replace it with a Santa Claus! I mean a sanity clause. **

**Dedication:** **Bubbly Shell22 and Charmed Millie. Bubbly Shell because I was supposed to write another song for her and Charmed Millie because I Told her I'd update something. **

**Song Six: Icy got Run Over by a Reindeer **

**Sung to the Tune of: Osama got run Over by a Reindeer**

Icy got run over by a reindeer

Sneaking back to Shadow haunt Christmas Eve

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But hey you know that Riven still believes.

Icy thought we'd never find her

But even pixies like Piff know

Santa knows who's been extremely evil.

In that really gloomy place

That Darkar owns

Stormy and Darcy found her the next morning

Face down in that under realm pass

There were hoof marks on her outfit

And a broken reindeer antler up her oh ho, ho, ho, ho!

Icy got run over by a reindeer

Sneaking back from making mischief Christmas Eve.

You may say there's no such thing as karma

But if you saw where that antler was you'd believe

Sing it!

Icy got run over by a reindeer

Now she's not around on Christmas day

She thought she was finally going to get the Dragon Fire

The only thing she got was hit by a sleigh.

Merry Christmas!

Ooh someone has a serious case of hurt!

**Hey! I'm sorry for the delay, but hey look a new song right before Christmas and it's about Icy getting hurt! And yeah, I think that if anything the Winx would celebrate Winter Solstice/Yule but Santa doesn't come for Winter Solstice.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope to have another song up before Wednesday.**


	7. 7th Song: Santa Baby

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: It's just not the holidays unless someone starts a controversy. Merry Retail everyone.**

**Dedication:** **Purple Nova. You have inspired me! Yes that's right! Blame her! **

**Song Seven: Santa Baby **

**Sung to the Tune of: Santa Baby (Uh duh!) **

Santa baby, slip some sporty clothes under the tree, for me

I've been an awfully good girl

Santa baby, so hurry down to Magix tonight

Santa baby, a shiny new hover bike too, ice blue

I'll wait up for you boo

Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun that I've missed

Think of all those annoying Red Fountain guys whose butts I haven't kicked.

Next year I'll be really good I swear.

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Oh yeah you know it

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and you know that's

Not a lot to ask for since I've had to deal with Sky

The guy's a snore!

I've been an angel all year

Santa dear hurry down the chimney tonight.

Santa Cutie, there's one more thing I need, the deed

To a platinum mine

Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa baby, I'm fillin' my stocking with new dance steps, and checks

Sign your X on the line

Santa baby, please hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations I bought at Tiffany's

I really do believe in you, I know you're real

Let's see if you believe in me too, do we have a deal?

Boo doo bee doo

Santa baby, please don't bring me a ring.

Neither for my finger or on the phone

Yes I'm happy alone

Santa baby, please hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

**Whoa, two songs in one night? Go me! Oh and BTW, that was Layla singing.**


	8. 8th Song: Dreaming of a Brown Eyed SPC

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: And I leave my Christmas lights on all year long.**

**Dedication:** **My neighbors who have already started putting up their Christmas decorations. **

**Song Eight: I'm Dreaming of a Brunette Specialist**

**Sung to: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas**

I'm dreaming of a brunette Specialist.

Unlike the ones that I now know.

His brown eyes glisten.

And maybe he'll listen

If… I try to talk real slow

Oh so very slow.

I'm dreaming of a brunette specialist.

With every Winx fanfic I write

May your days be merry and light.

Even if the specialist you dream of isn't that bright!

**Yeah I know really short. But read and review anyway. Thanks for waiting.**


	9. 9th Song: The Night Before Christmas

**Christmas Carols Inspired by the Winx and Associates**

**Summary: Christmas carols inspired by the Winx themselves, Specialists and Witches. Perhaps I'll throw in a few teachers and pixies. I hope you like these because they take a while to think up.**

**Disclaimer: Santa won't be coming to my school this year, 'cause I tried to drown my roommate and then kicked his rear.**

**Dedication:** **My silly Christmas Songs CD. I'm listening to it now so you'd better be nice to me! **

**Song Nine: The Night Before Christmas In Riven's POV**

**Not a song, but still a good idea.**

'Twas the night before Christmas And all through Red Fountain

The boys were piling up presents as high as a mountain.

Their boots were hung on the walls with care

In hopes that Santa Claus soon would be there.

The freshmen were settled all snug in their beds

As visions of hover bikes danced in their heads.

And Sky in his Snowman PJs and I in my cap

Had just settled down for a long deserved nap.

When up out in the quad there rose such a clatter

I jumped from my bed to see what was the matter.

Over to the windows I flew like a bird

Tripping over crap and muttering curse words

The play of moonlight on the freshly fallen snow.

Nearly blinded my eyes with its glow.

Then to those poor abused orbs appeared

A miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer

With a crazy old man so lively and quick

I figured it was either Saladine or St. Nick

Faster than Musa's sound blasts his team came

As he whistled and shouted and called them by name.

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen!

On top of the roof, then on top of the walls

Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

As objects caught in Stormy's tornados fly

When they get caught in those winds and ascend to the sky.

So on top of the school that sleigh team flew

Bringing bags of presents and that old man too

Then in a few moments I heard on the roof

The stomping and pawing of each reindeer hoof

As I pulled my head back in without making a sound

Down the chimney Santa Claus came in one bound

He was dressed in wool from his head to his foot

And he was practically covered in soot

A bundle of stuff he had slung on his back

He looked like a peddler unloading his pack

His eyes were twinkling his nose like a cherry

His cheeks were roses and he seemed quite merry

His beard and his hair were white as fallen snow

Why I noticed this I'll never know

He had a broad face and a round little belly

That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly

He was round and quite plump a jolly old elf

And I laughed when I saw him forgetting to be stealth

He winked his eye and then nodded his head

That gave me a clue that I had nothing to dread.

He didn't say a damn thing just went straight to his work

He filled all our boots then turned with a jerk

Then laying his finger along the side of his nose

He gave a nod and up the chimney he rose.

He jumped back in his sleigh then gave his team a whistle

They all flew away as though shot from a pistol

But I heard him exclaim as he flew out of sight.

Happy holidays to all and to all a good night!

**Okay, who can tell which parts I made up and which parts were part of the original poem? I feel so cool because I got about six reviews for my eighth song and now I'm finished with my ninth. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
